


Exception to the Rule

by skyland3_nightfall



Series: Exceptions, Clauses and Reformation by Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Bad Boy Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek drinks and smokes, F/M, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Protective Jackson, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles Wears Glasses, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyland3_nightfall/pseuds/skyland3_nightfall
Summary: Derek (23) is the local bad boy who suddenly thinks the best way to fuck over the sheriff is to fuck his son, Stiles (16).However stiles isnt that gullible and has three simple rules. If derek can follow these rules then Derek has the right to deflower the virginal son of the Sheriff.Meanwhile a sinister figure lurks in the background hoping to get a crack at Stiles too. Even if it should be against his will.





	1. The beginning....obviously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uglyz88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyz88/gifts).



> This is a story/prompt was requested by another author who had an amazing idea for this fandom and ship we all love.....I hope I do it justice.

         "You owe me Hale" Erica Reyes' voice chimed followed by the clicking of her heels and deep footsteps, as the beautiful blonde bombshell appeared. She sauntered into the familiar grey holding cell of the Sheriffs Station, her predator gaze landed on her best friend who laid calmly on the bench set within the 4x4 walls. She sauntered up to the iron cage, caressing the stiff poles on either side of her, leaning into them suggestively. A wicked grin graced her ruby lips, as she turned to the male officer who had followed her in. She winked scandalously and blew him a kiss, his barely contained composure broke down, a crimson blush spread across his face, dropping paperwork and files accidently. He quickly dived for them, sputtering apologies, the scent of arousal and shame permeated the room while he did so.

          All the while Derek Hale who hadn't even looked up while the entire exchange took place, couldn't ignore the sour and sweet scents that surrounded him. Being secretly a werewolf had its benefits but this wasn't one of them at the moment. Usually Derek was used to the reaction that people had around Erica's state of undress as it would be. However after a long day like today, he didn't want to deal with it. He sighed annoyingly as he turned his head to the left, coming to meet the figure of his friend. She had her infamous blonde curls cascading around her, leading to a black leather jacket over a revealing muscle shirt, red chinos and matching heels. He moved to sit up, rolling his eyes at her playful antics.

          "What is it exactly I owe you, Erica?" he drawled slowly, almost as if he was talking to a child. He leaned back into the stone wall, the chill of autumn seeping through his navy Henley.   

A tick of her left eyebrow caught his attention as a small waft of anger filled his senses. "Well considering I just bailed your ungrateful yet still hot ass out" she started as the officer who finally collected his files came to unlock the door. "I'd say you owe me quite a bit actually" she growled crowding into his space as he moved to exit the cage. "That or I could just go ask Aunty Talia what she thinks." Erica chirped feigning innocence even as her wicked smiled returned.

          He visibly prickled at the threat of his very terrifying mother. After a good stretch of silence she quickly turned smacking Derek in the face with her golden curls, leaving him to despair in silence. The nervous officer quickly followed sensing the danger of being alone with someone like Derek. The clinking of his keys and equipment trailing after him as he scampered away.

 

          He eventually caved after a beat, growling a "Fine" knowing she could hear him even though the wall and busy commotion of the station. He quickly followed behind them, exiting through the metal door into the lobby. Erica stood poised at the receptionist desk, Derek soon joining her with  scowl to greet her.

"Good to see big bad has a heart under all that broodiness" she laughed as Derek came to rest next to her. She began to talk about how she was going to enjoy making a list of things she wanted as payback for the bail money.

Derek zoned out, half listening to her as he scanned the room around him. Being raised in a werewolf pack, they were taught from a very young age how to use their senses. How to gauge the room, scan for threats or abnormalities, any sign of danger that might be coming their way. Even having been kept in the station for a few hours listening to the inhabits go about their day, it was almost habit by now to check over the area just incase.

He could hear the officers gossiping, talking about their plans and families. The scents of the burnt coffee maker, gun powder, metal, food and people lingered across the building. All the while he looked at the people moving about, some trying to be calm, while nervous, some stealing office supplies and other who weren't actually working just pretended to do something.  

His scan of the room was almost complete when his attention became consumed on a sound unique all its own. A heartbeat, rapid and almost off compared to the others, somehow beating to its own mysterious song. That familiar thumpy-thump, thump thumping consumed his senses. As if on cue, the source of the erratic heartbeat bounded out of the Sheriff's personal office. The aroma of Autumn leaves, coffee, ozone, cedar and medicine breezed into the room followed by pale skin doted in a constellation of moles. _'He looks upset'_ Derek thought as he observed the younger man. The awkward teen moved through the room quickly in a stiff delicate fashion as if he was trying no to trip or knock anyone over. He looked almost upset as he opened the double doors to the building and slammed them swiftly behind him as he exited into the autumn night.

He was so caught up in Stiles sudden appearance and disappearance he didn't notice the Sheriff come out of his office. A throat clearing from across the room brought Derek back to find Noah Stilinski in his tan uniform.  He wore a deep frown and equally disappointed look upon his face contrasting the golden badge that shinned upon his uniform. He released a deep sigh, shook his head and slowly marched toward Derek. All the while all Derek would think was _'This ought to be good'_   

 

     


	2. Never Been Kissed.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss, simple and pure. A memory of a fateful encounter brings a bad idea crosses Dereks mind. A plan begins to form, its simple and perfect.
> 
> Stiles however might be happy to throw a monkey wrench into said plans.

Derek stood outside of the Sheriff's station, waiting on the side walk alone, a cigarette lit in his left hand. The smokey vapors wafted up to the darkened cloudy sky. His mind drifting with the ash, thinking over the conversation he just had with the sheriff himself.

Erica left quickly to rejoin her dear husband before the lawman had given him said lecture. Mostly about his attitude and blatened disregard for the law. Even though Derek had never done anything bad like dealing drugs or murder, for some reason the Sheriff had it in for him. Sure he wasn't a saint, mostly drinking his days away and smoking out of habit. But after living the life he had, even surviving the Argent's assault most people wouldnt blame him. Especially since his werewolf metabolism burned through the damage the booze and nicotine did to him before he could even feel it. 

He was only twenty three. He was a survivor but a broken one. He couldn't help but hear Laura's voice cackling "Maybe if you looked and acted less like a serial killer, maybe you wouldn't draw in so much trouble!"

He couldn't help but smile at the memory. Knowing full well, tomorrow she would probably break into his loft and demand an explanation for his most recent indiscretion. Followed by his uncle Peter appearing, making some off handed snide comment as he starts raiding Derek's frig. Ending with a disappointed call from his mother and alpha, that would leave him feeling worse about himself then before.

Light from the nearly full moon cascaded through the opening late october sky, pulling at Dereks attention. It was getting late, he dropped the cig in hid hand and put it out. _There has to be a way to get back at the Sheriff_ , Derek thought. He looked back one last time at the glowing moon and began to walk home, the moonlight silently guiding his way. 

                    ________________________

The treck home was quiet until he came upon the local park where his enhanced hearing pick up a familiar voice singing quietly all alone. 

It was Stiles, his erratic heart giving the quiet song a rhythmic beat. His feet moved of their own accord following the echos of the enchanting voice. He stalked slowly through the grassy field passing along the benches, playground and tables blended. He kept to the shadows, inching ever so closer to that sound. The smell of autumn leaves, ozone, cinnamon, cedar and wet metal permiated the air. 

He finally found Stiles swaying on a swing, eyes closed and gently humming to himself. Derek couldn't help but stare at the younger man. Despite never having really known each other well, Derek couldn't help but rememeber the last time they actually talked.

           ________________________________

_"I need a ride" Derek's gruff voice gasped.  His breathing having become heavier. Having been injected with wolvesbane, even this weak a strain could do that. He hid the wounds behind his jacket but it still hurt like hell._

_"What?" Stiles gasped in confusion, his glasses slipping slightly down his nose. He had just gotten out of class, lucky for Derek later than the others. Being alone in the school parking lot helped keep things from causing a scene._

_"I.Need.A.Ride" he repeated, now growling as he moved stiffly to the passenger side of Stiles jeep._

_Stiles nearly dropped his books as he shuffled over to the driver side. He quickly threw everything inside and started up his jeep Roscoe. He sped out of the parking lot, down the street and straight into town._

_Derek groaned in pain as he shifted his jacket off to get a good look at the wounds. He peeled off his leather jacket, revealing a slightly bloody Henley beneath. The fading cuts and bruises peeking out beneath his shirt._

_"Are you okay? Is that blood? Do i need to take you to a hospital?" Stiles babbled as he kept driving on._

_"I'm fine" Derek bit out "I just need a place to hide out for a bit. Preferably somewhere your dad wont find me cause i dont have an explanation as to why im hurt"_

_Stiles didn't respond for a minute, simply nodding. "Okay. Okay, i think i know a place."_

_"You're not going to just turn me in?"_

_"Well i could just dump your little bad boy ass on the side of the road" Stiles hummed earning a dirty look from said bad boy. "But i guess I'll help you this time and you can just owe me one."_

_Derek couldnt help but smirk at the little shit, Stiles howver just kept driving on until he came into a clearing. The subtle smell of arousal, medicine and nervousness filled the small cabin of the jeep. Taking another wiff the smells of autumn, ozone, cedar and cinnamon also wafteted in despite it being spring in april. Somehow it was comforting._

_A few hours passed until the sun began to set illuminating the cabin with shades of amber and golden yellow. All the while they sat in silence, Stiles tapping or rubbing something every so often._

_"You should be good, do you need me to drop you off anywhere? It might be on my way home." Stiles eventually said, rolling down his window to allowing the fresh air to glide in. The sharp aroma of sadness or disappointment followed the breeze right into Derek's face._

_"Thanks for the offer but dont you need to get home or something?" Derek drawled completely done with today._

_"Nope, its not exactly like there is anyone waiting for me. Even if it is my birthday today." Stiles admitted trying to mumble the last bit as he suddenly found the steering wheel interesting._

_A moment of silence passed beteeen the two, Derek just stared at the younger man. Feeling kind of shitty now, he turned with a slight hiss making Stiles lock eyes with him._

_The two just stared at each other for a moment before Derek said something suprising._

_"Happy birthday"_

_"T-Thanks" Stiles replied softly a sad smile gracing his pale face._

_"How old are you now?"_

_"I am Sixteen. Right in that awkward middle, ya know? I havent even had my first kiss yet. I know, kind of lame right?" Stiles chuckled off handedly._ _He fidgeted with his glasses moving them back onto his face. Derek couldnt help but see how the black frames fit his face nicely making the constellation of moles more prominent._

_"No, its not. Beside it's your birthday and i owe you one anyway right?"_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"You said earlier, i owe you one." Derek said_

_"Its okay. I got to spend my birthday with someone, it was even an adventure. So i guess we'll call it even."_

_"No" Derek whispered softly, "I think i have a better idea"_

_Derek gently reached forward taking the glasses from Stiles face. He folded them up, never breaking eye contact and slotted them into the cupholder between them. Stiles eyes widened in suprise. He gasped as Derek's hands gripped his flannel, moving their faces ever so closer._

_It was everything Stiles had ever thought it would be and more. Derek's lips were suprisingly soft in contrast to the surrounding stubble. The kiss was simple, slowly turning into something deeper. It took Stiles breath, the hammering of his heart filling hid ears and the warmth of his partner caressing his body._

_They eventually broke apart, leaving Stiles panting, eyes closed and a complete mess. Stiles kept his eyes closed, trying to process the feelings forming inside. Derek had a small smile as he moved to leave._

_"Thanks. See ya round." Dereks whispered as he extited the jeep, leaving Stiles as he entered into the woods. To his suprise, derek suddenly felt the need for a smoke._

___________________________________

 

Derek felt himself blush at the memory. Stiles looked the same with minor diffrences like his hair having grown out from the buzzcut and a better build. After a longer glance, he wasn't bad looking, with his long limbs, porcelain skin and familiar cupid lips. Oh....... Derek felt himself get hot. It was then a thought creeped into his mind.

A plan was forming, its so simple. If i wanna really wanted to fuck over the Sheriff. Why not just do it by fucking his son.


	3. The Rules Pt. 1: Easy as 1.2.3, A.B.C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek makes a motion in his plan to get into Stiles pants.  
> Stiles however is more than happy to throw a monkey wrench into said plans.....okay maybe two......three tops.  
> Just because someone is a virgin doesn't necessarily mean their innocent. Claudia Stilinski was notorious for her Mischief..... it goes without saying, it is even more so true for her son, and Derek, well he's about to learn the hard way.

Stiles Stilinski was free, the wind in his hair, and the sway of the swing to comfort him. His life had been hard, losing his mom, his dad working  _all the damn time._ It didnt help having an ADHD riddled brain that held noooo filter whats so ever.

Luckily he had some good friends, who werent even his friends at first, but that doesn't matter now because it doesn't. Their besties now, even that loveable jackass, Jackson Whitmore. Case closed, file sealed and locked deep 100 mile into the beautiful earth. Moving on!

Having them made it better but still life sucked more often than not. Today was a tough day. Today sucked, he was ambushed by some jerks in school. They made the usual snide remarks, remarks they would never make to Danny. Him and his damn boy next door dimples. It hurt, to hear idiots make fun of his lack of sex life. He knew their opinion didn't matter one micro-miligram but still, it made those little whispers in the back of his mind louder. 

He knew he wasn't drop dead gorgeous despite Lydia's attempts to make him see otherwise. However he also knew he was at least passable or even beautiful? Even Jackson had said he was even pretty once, he was heavily drunk at the time but it still counted! His belief though came from two people, just two. The first was his mom, he remembered those day, before her sickness, when she would shower him with praise and love. She would call him her little miracle in polish, her handsome little man, her glorious little trouble making mischief. The bright vision of her snuggly hugs and smothering kisses would push away all those other voices whispering in the dark. It was like she left a spark deep inside ready and waiting.

The other was Derek Hale. The notorious leather jacket wearing, smoking, camaro driving bad boy. Despite what everyone, especially his  _father, the illustrious Sheriff of Beacon Hills,_ thought; Stiles knew. No, he  _knows_ who Derek really is.

It was that day. That kiss, that was seared so deep into his senses. He expected it to be rough, to be a show of macho dominence and bravado. He expected crushing lips, a tight grip, teeth smaking, but it never happened. Thats when he realized it. Someone supposedly so _bad_ could not be so  _gentle,_ so  _lifetime meets the notebook, guy gets the girl he hadnt noticed til the end, lydia martin **eat your heart out** epicness. _

_It was that kiss._

_His very first kiss._

_That proved beyond a shadow of a doubt. If someone as attractive as Derek Hot as the Sun Hale would be **willing** to kiss him, maybe he was handsome._

Not many people knew about their kiss. Lydia obviously. Miss Cheryl at the station, she could get anything out of him. A small handful of others, he didn't need to brag.

The moment was his and that, that feeling alone was enough. It somehow amplified that warmth deep inside, it gave life to that spark within. Maybe that's why he semi-secretly had such a earth shattering crush on him. That damn kiss left him wrecked and a complete mess. He was soooooo gone on Derek it was almost funny. 

It didnt really help that his dad hated the man. The cliche was so bad even Scott in all his puppy dog looking, bleeding heart, hopeless romantic goody-goodness couldnt help but tease him too. Sometime it felt like the universe just loved to fuck with him.....

Especially right now.

"Hey" Derek's voice rang causing Stiles to  literally and metaphorically jerk out as he opened his eyes. Unable to stop the momentum, Stiles fell over backwards onto the sandy floor beneath. Legs now caught on the seat and chain. 

"Fuuuuuuuck" Stiles groaned in pain. At least the view of the night sky was nice.

Derek slowly came into said view, a small smile on his handsome face, and hands stuffes into his jacket pockets. 

"Funny you should mention that" Derek said off handedly catching Stiles completely off guard.

     ________________(^_^)___________________  

"Let me get this straight" Stiles said in disbelief. He's already gotten up and reclaimed his previously vacated seat. He began chewimg on his thumb nail trying to process the information currently circulating in his mind. "You." He started by pointing a slender finger at the man "Me." He continued turning the finger back on himself.

"Sex. Copious, verbally consentual, bone shaking, soul shattering and heart stopping; Full on beast with two backs while yodeling at the top of Mt. Helen. Sex." Stiles finished hands and arms flailing to accentuate the point.

"Yeeeeah?" Derek answeres gruffly wanting to get it over already.

"No" Stiles chirped

"No?" Derek parroted in shock. He actually got up from the pole he chose to lean on earlier, completely taken aback.

"Just. No?" Derek huffed almost wanting to laugh.

"Nope" Stiles repeated popping the 'p' with an air of flippent finality. The little shit looked so smug now as he swayed along. His demeanor was now a complete 180° from the awkward person he thought he knew.

_"Why did he say no?" Derek thought racking his brain as he watched Stiles swing back and forth. Their eyes catching each other for a moment, a long silent conversations passing between the two unknowingly._

"You're serious?" Stiles said after a moment coming to a stop, as he analyzed Derek's face and the emotions sitting there. Derek actually looked uncomfortable. Like the conversation was a feat even of itself. 

"Yes" Derek finally answered scratching his scruff nervously. 

"Okay...." Stiles whispered after a moment eyes never leaving Derek. "Okay. Lets  _talk_ , shall we?" Stiles all but purred like a predator to its prey.

_Maybe this isnt going to be as easy as i thought it was going to be_ , Derek thought as he nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. That's how easy love can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles unsure of Derek's intentions sets a few ground rules, the proverbial monkey wrench has been thrown.  
> Can Derek actually pull it off or is Stiles too smart to be duped by someone like him?

"You have got to be kidding me" Derek deadpanned staring at Stiles smug face. The idea, the concept was insane. Mostly because it screwed up Derek's plans. It was simple, fuck Stiles, long, hard and in several different positions. Then make sure Noah Stilinski found out to really stick it to him good. 

"Nope" Stiles hummed popping the 'p' annoyingly. The younger man started swinging again lazily back and forth. His plaid overshirt following along the path of the motion. He had changed, his awkward disposition gave way to a smugness, mischievous, and confident nature. His aura made Derek's inner wolf squirm, prickle and shift. The clear challenge left unsaid hanging in the air was like an itch, calling for attention, for an action any action to be done.

"It's pretty simple dude, simple as A.B.C. Easy as 1.2.3" Stiles playfully hummed.

"Don't call me dude" Derek sighed thinking over Stiles counter-offer.

"Awwe does someone need me to go over the rules again? Need better detail? Fine." Stiles rebuffed, ignoring Dereks comment. Before he could answer Stiles continued on. Gesturing as he went on to explain.

"The rules are simple Der-bear."

1\. You will get a job, a legal one. No blood money.

2\. You will stay out of trouble, no getting arrested. Can't have that now can we?

3\. You will remain celibate, at least until we consumate the act of my  _deflowering_. 

At Derek's eyebrow movement Stiles continued on to explain each one in detail.

"If your going to pound me like a jack hammer i expect to be woo-ed first. I dont want no scrub, pay for the evening yourself. Don't ask your family for their money, be a _man_  and  _provide for me."_ Stiles continued on removing himself from his swing. His words caressed his inner wolf, asking him to provide, to prove himself, it did something to them both. Derek wouldnt help the blush that crept up his face to his ears.

Derek trying to hide this motioned for him to continue.

"As for the staying out of trouble, you can't very well screw me into the next century if you are behind bars. I was taught that my first time is a special thing. I shouldn't just give it to anyone, they have to earn it. So earn it, be there,  _participate._ Otherwise i might just find someone else who is  _worthy._ " 

Stiles began pacing around Derek, his hands gently caressing the older mans body, eyes everywhere but on him. Stiles eventually looked at him, stopping infront a few feet away, now face to face. His feirce amber eyes piercing Derek hazel ones.

"Lastly no sex. I've researched that a lack of sex or celibacy can increase the volume of cum produced. It also hightens the orgasms sensations to unexplainable levels. I admit i am also just trying to just be safe." Stiles admitted his heartbeat unwavering.

"Not to call you a serial man whore, but look at you. I mean seriously that" Stiles drawled continuing, on pointing over Derek body "just isnt fair. I mean save some for the rest of us jees. You probably could get more ass than a toilet stall at a seven day concert for Freddie Mercury."

Derek noticed how Stiles gaze changed from something hard and sharp like whiskey to something softer like honey. His vulnerability leeked through, the adjoining pheromones corrupting his own unique scent. Autumn leaves, galvanized ozone, pumpkin spice and warm cinnamon now smelled sour, stale and cold.

"Just be careful with me okay? I dont wanna catch anything for my first time. All i ask is for you to _p_ _rotect me."_ Stiles said as he moved closer to stop only inches away from the older man. His deep gaze and nervous heartbeat ensnaring Derek, causing him to say "Okay" before he even knew what he was doing. 

The genuine smile on Stiles cupid lips was worth it though. _Definitely worth it_. 

 


	5. I'll have what he's having....... Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to tempt Stiles but the little Mischeif maker retaliates in the best way possible. Also a little appearance by Erica, Boyd, Isaac and a few others is made.  
> Just remember the line: "I'll have what he's having"

Laughter, laughter was all derek heard as he sat in his loft. Erica cackled like a hyena, clutching her stomach as tears streamed down her face. Derek fully expected that, it was Erica after all. What he didn't prepare for was Boyd and Isaac to join in on the action. 

"I-I think im g-gonna die! Oh god i-its so fucking hilarious! Im laughing so hard, I-I can't breathe!" Erica gasped as she laughed herself off the couch and onto the floor. The resounding thud joining the sounds of joyful disbelief. 

"Are you done yet?" Derek drawled as he scanned through the available jobs on the local Beacon Examiner. The screen of his labtop seemed to mock him as no available jobs were even there. At seeing his focus the three betas suddenly got caught in the suprising seriousness of his demeanor. 

"Oh wow, you're actually serious?" Erica hummed as she lifted herself off the carpet of the floor. She santered over peering over her friends shoulder to see where he was at. Boyd meanwhile went over to the kitchen, the clinking and banging sounds of him rummaging through the area filling the loft. 

Isaac had a hidden smile on his face as he came to join the others at the glossy oak table. At seeing the look on Isaac's face Derek raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"What?" He sighed 

"Its just fascinating, is all." Isaac hummed softly resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned onto the table. 

"What?" Derek repeated, now more confused than before. Erica joined the table, taking an open seat across from her boys. Here rapt attention watching the exchange with wicked glee. 

"Nothing. Nothing. What do you think im talking about?" Isaac hummed a cheshire grin spreading across his cherubic features. 

"Stop" Derek deadpanned fully knowing what Isaac's game was.

"Stop what? Im simply seeking to understand your thoughts and emotional availability on the subject regarding your little  _situation._ So Derek how do you _feel_?" Isaac inquired now leaning back in his seat to see how it played out.

"Isaac im not playing your psychiatrists, psycho-babble, mind games." Derek stated with a clear intent to drop it.

"Oh come on" Erica drawled as Boyd returned with a tray of drinks and snacks. He placed everyones drinks on a coaster he made himself, ending it with a kiss on Erica's head and a pinch on her side making her jump and squeel in suprise.

He took a seat in one graceful motion, ignoring his wifes stare, immediately taking a handful of gummy frogs and a sip of his iced tea. He opened a book and began reading, ignoring the others as they had a silent threeway stand off. 

In the mood to be a little shit, Boyd moved his leg over until he tapped into Erica's leg. He gently caressed her leg with his barefoot, the sudden twitch on her face made him want to laugh. To turn up the heat, he moved higher, hi foot tracing the length of her leg up and down. The hitch in her breath providing all the proof he needed. His foot swayed upward, his destination clear to Erica as a blush spread across her face, her composure breaking as he inched ever closer. Time seemed to crawl painfully slow making Erica suffer silently as an intense heat began to flood her body.

A sudden chimming made the three jump, to his enjoyment a small smile appeared on Boyd's face. His foot was now resting on Erica's inner theigh, she looked heatedly at him. His freigned innocence didn't fool her, she swore vengance later. Seeing as it was Derek's phone that went off, her vengance could wait.

Especially seeing the suprise clear on his face. This had to be good. No. It had to be Epic as a smile. A smile of all things broke though, cracking his mask of indifference.

      ____________________________________________________________

 

 To Stiles delight, his luck seemed to be picking up as he woke up well rested and ready for school, for once. Even with a shitty weekend like the one he just had, well not completely shitty. Not after seeing  _him._  

After a quick stretch and groan he hopped out of bed ready to start the day. It was devil's night anyways. After having set up a couple tricks he couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. "I wonder which is gonna be better Coach Finstock or Mr. Harris?" Stiles hummed as he meticulous scanned through his wardrobe despite knowing he was going to end up in a flannel undershirt onsamble. Lydia was going to kill him but meh he was sky high today. 

A sudden loud knock at the door caught his attention. He crept over to the door, curious to see who could be knocking, since his dad was still at work. Opening the door he came to find Lydia Martin standing in all her glory. The strawberry blonde goddess was rocking a simple messy bun, styled to the tee adorned in ruby heels.

"Speak of the devil" Stiles smiled sweetly.

"Only the devil could _look_ _this good_ in Prada, well besides,  _me_ that is. So what are we wearing today?" She smiled back pushing her way into his room.

"You _know,_ a year or two ago i would've  _killed_ to have you alone in my room. Me being half _naked_  would've just been an added _bonus."_ Stiles teased as he walked over clad in only his boxer briefs and muscle shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and smiled into her strawberry locks. 

A second passed as they both broke out laughing. They parted nearly falling over in the process. Stiles headed over his closet as Lydia took a seat at his desk.

"Shut up. You're gonna ruin my make up, you jerk." Lydia weased as she wiped a stray tear away. She placed her purse in her lap, rummaging through it until she pulled out a compact to check herself. 

"How did you even get in my house?" Stiles asked as his sleep wear came flying out. Lydia gave a look that screamed seriously, a moment later Stiles peeked over his closet door. His bare porcelain mole doted shoulders proof of his nudity.

"Sorry, I know dumb question. But as we've agreed you never truely stop learning." He ducked back into the closet at Lydia's non-verbal agreement.

"I'll tell you on the way to school,  _if_ you ditch the plaid for today." Lydia tempted as she got up. She smoothed out her beige dress and made her way to the door. The clicking of her heels echoing on the wooden floor beneath her. She flipped her hair in all her grace, "Go take a shower and remember no plaid" she commanded as she left through the door.              

 _____________________________________________

 

 15 minutes later Stiles and Lydia were in his Baby Blue Jeep and on the road. Per her  _request_ , Stiles was dressed in a form hugging red long sleeve, ripped skinny jeans and matching scarlet converse. Her smug attitude appearant even as she read through her deep latin based book. 

"So are you gonna tell me about this guy your seeing or what?" Lydia hummed as she nonchalantly scanned her pages. 

"W-what!" Stiles stammered in suprise as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. 

They came to a stop sign at an empty intersection. She sighed closing her book and let out a heavy sigh.

"Your cheeks are flushed, you can't stop smiling and you have that look in your eye. That dreamy, sparkling, doe eyed gaze I haven't seen since you were obsessed with me." Lydia listed off handedly 

"So again I ask, who is he?" She concluded a smug look meeting Stiles horrified one. They stayed like that for a moment or two. His horror morphed into ignorance, trying to desperatly avoid the situation.  A silent battle of wills began taking place, the immovable object against the unstoppable force. 

Lydia tired of the antics, squinted her eyes slightly. She should tell his will was fading by the tightening of his lips and shaking form.

"Ugh, fine." Stiled groaned caving into Lydia. "You're lucky i adore you." 

"Damn right you do" Lydia chuckled a wicked grin gracing her face.

" Now. Spill. I wanna know everything." 

     

"Oh my god" Lydia whispered as they pulled into the parking lot of Beacon High.

"Oh My God" Lydia repeated a little louder this time much to Stiles embarrassment.

"OH MY GOD" Lydia squealed loudly in delight. 

"Can you stop" Stiles laughed covering his face with his left-hand. 

They both stopped to look at each other and then burst out screaming and laughing so hard the jeep bounced along with their glee. Lydia looked over a sincere smile on her face as she gathered her things. "I'm happy for you Stiles. Really i am. Just becareful okay, I dont want to see you get hurt just because of some asshole in a leather jacket." 

"I will be and if not i have you guiys to catch me. We can have a movie night, the whole works. Pizza, Ice cream, Reeses and yes the damn Notebook" Stiles listed off groaning at the end with a smile.

"Besides I am pretty sure he is just doing this to piss my dad off." Stiles mumbled off. At Lydia's sudden disappointed appearance he continued on to explain himself. "Even if he never feels the way i do, even if we never get to be what I would like us to be. I-I at least get to have this. I get the choice to chose, to get a say in who, when and how. Most people don't even get that. The statistics alone would make you want to stay a virgin, but i want it to be him. Out of everyone it couild be, I chose for it to be him. That alone is enough for me." 

Lydia's look of meloncholy turned into something akin to awe at his reasoning. Leaving it at that they both exited the jeep, ready to start the day and rule the school.

 

*SPONGEBOB SPEAKER OVERVOICE*  A FEW HOURS LATER........

Stiles sat in the school library bored out of his mind, his usual group constisting of Lydia, Scott, Malia, Allison, Jackson, Danny and the twins surrounded him each doing their own work. Danny was focused on his computer probably writing another algorithem for his interview to MIT. Scott, Malia, Ethan, and Jackson where arguing over their plans for the weekend something about bowling vs walking through the woods. Lydia was filing her nails, while Aiden had his headphones on high.

A passing thought moved him, while the others were busy he pulled out his phone. He mindlessly scrolled through the contacts until he came upon "Sourwolf".

After a momentary pause he opened the contact and typed out.

"Stiles": Hi

"Sourwolf": Hey.....How are you?

Stiles couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face. He pulled his legs closer, wrapping his arms around his knees. Hidding his smile as he bit his lower lip.

"Stiles": Ok-ish, bored out of my mind at school. 

"Stiles": <Selfie>

"Stiles": You? How are you doing on the rules? lol

"Sourwolf": What? don't you have any faith in me?

Stiles released a soft chuckle, thinking of a proper tit to his tat. He looled up to find the others still busy except for Lydia who met hid gaze. At seeing his smile, she simply raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow that spoke volumes. 

Stiles nodded in confirmation at her silent question. She mouthed a silent _oooooh,_ she winked after a moment of though as if to say _Go get em!_

"Stiles": Dude, plz. I'm simply giving credit where credit is due. Maybe I just like looking at you. Ever think of that?

"Derek": Don't call me dude 

"Derek": If you wanted to look at me so bad all you had to do was ask.

"Derek": <Incoming Image>

________________________________

Stiles waiting to see what was coming hid way took a sip of his water. At the chimming of his phone, he placed his water back, reached for his phone and opened the incoming message. 

Not a second later he spit his water out in an amazing spray. In the palm of his hand, there in all his glory was Derek sprawled out on his bed. Covered in nothing but a very thin sheet, every bit of God made flesh.

He was choking, coughing out the remaining water caught in his lungs. His friends shot him worried looks but at his thumbs up and erratic hand movements deemed him okay enough. Stiles took a very, very, very deep breath and reopened his phone. This time nearly having a hernia at the sight of a very naked Derek, mind you it may have been just the back but dear god in a lydia martin handbag heaven was that man a killer with his looks alone. 

He involuntarily crossed his legs to hide his rising issue. This was so bad, there was no escape, no place to go unseen in this very public place. It was beyond naughty, it was down right evil! Even still god was it hot, he knew his face was red as a beet at a strawberry festival. This. This called for revenge! The gears began to turn, his inner Mischeif crawling its way to the surface. It was then, he had it all planned out.

_"Okay, he wants to play hardball? He wants to play? Fine. IT. IS. ON!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. I'll have what he's having....... Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the previous chapter summary.
> 
> Warning Stiles is going to be very, very dirty.....You can thank me later

Stiles was ready, his dark aura surrounded him like a suit of armor. Everyone steered clear of him, even Harris left him alone. They could sense the impending chaos through those deep whiskey colored eyes. Most were wrong though, the storm wasn't coming.  _It was already here_.

Scott took one look at him and ran for the hills. The others could still hear him screaming for the others  to run. Jackson and Lydia unphased just told the others to either follow or take off incase they were squeamish. The group split up, half leaving asking for details later and the other half carpooling to follow.

Meanehile Stiles exited into the school parking lot, practically gliding arcoss the pavement like a man possessed. He came to his baby blue jeep, jumpin in, shoving his backpack into the passenger seat and closing the driver door.

Now all that was left was to wait, this was the calm before the storm. The deafening silence that builds until the lightning finally unexpectedly strikes.

"Ring, Ring"

*Thunder strikes*

__________________________________

Derek sighed happy to finally have a damn job. After a few hours of surfing the net, the Beacon Examiner and eventually asking Isaac for some help. He ended up at the Whispering Woods Book Store, owned and ran by Meredith Walker. Lucky for them, Meredith had a thing for Isaac and the uncanny ability to handle Derek. It also helped that she was one of the most powerful Banshee's in their territory, only upsurped by some girl named Lydia. 

It wasn't even noon yet and Today was going to be a good day. Earlier while texting with Stiles he had taken his chance and tempted the little shit. Even without being a werewolf, Derek knew how he looked, he had to hear the dirty whispered opinions of him every day since he was 16. But just to be safe he took a few explicit pictures the day before wanting to be prepared for just such an ocassion. 

Erica had tried to see the messages but Derek's superior speed and agility kept her at bay. She eventually got bored and turned her focus to her beloved, a wicked looked upon her face. _Good luck, Boyd_.

Not long after the others left, Derek began to get ready for his dry run today. A quick shower, hair prep, and time check, he was left with only one task. His smokey vapors from his cigarette wafted lazily through the air, while trying in vain to pick something to wear. After his third smoke he came to settle in a deep grey henley, dark wash jeans and boots. 

"I guess its now or never" he groaned as he grabbed his keys. He quietly left his loft, hoping today would be an easy day. He should have known better, than to expect it to be that simple.

 

 

It wasn't even five minutes later Derek sat outside the shop in his camaro. After one last smoke, he finally worked up the nerve and exited his vehicle, locking it up, as he began heading into the little store.

The scents of apple cider, pecan pie, coffe and a smokey fire place eased into his nose as he opened the door. A cozy atmosphere surrounded Derek as he entered deeper within. The shop was a simple one, a register with a glass display case stood by the entrance. It led to an array of stacks and bookshelfs, something almost out of Harry Potter. This all flowed further still to a common area with tables, chairs and love seats all surrounding a small kitchen area that housed a open fire oven. The ceiling completed the shop with a network of luminous fairylights against a dark ceiling providing an almost mystical illusion to the ambience below.

"Maybe it won't be so bad working here." Derek gasped.

"Glad to hear it" Meredith's voice echoed as she appeared out of thin air making him jump.

"Dammit, Meredith you know i hate when you do that." Derek hissed.

"Now, now is that any way to speak to your employer Hale?" Meredith chuckled as she moved passed him heading to the kitchen area. Her vintage grey dress swayed as she moved. You could almost never guess her age due to her sense of fanshion and appearance. 

 _Maybe that's why she is so well respected?_ Derek thought as he followed her.

"Respect is a fickle thing, Hale. I am proud to say i earned mine, i just happened to look good while doing it." Meredith hummed never missing a beat leaving Derek shocked. Her smug smile and wink snapped him out of his stupor. 

"Good to know" Derek deadpanned trying to play off his suprise.

At Meredith's knowing smile he was clearly failing. Awkward silence permiated the room until Mereith cleared her voice.

"The job is pretty simple" she explained, "I need you to man the register, deal with customers and sort books. I don't expect you to know the whole store or every book in here within a day. So, if you are unsure of anything make sure to send them my way."

"It'll be dead for a bit so get comfy. Also food and drinks you get here are free, you also get an hour break so use it wisely. Your shift begins at 11am and ends around 7pm, sound good?" 

"Yeah" Derek answered as his eyes  began scanning around the store, trying to catalog everything.

"Good, also the only uniform i ask is that you look cozy and try not to kill anyone." She sighed turning and excusing him before he could answer as she went to do her work. 

Derek sighed moving to take his place in the shop. He took a seat and found a book Titled "Teen Wolf", a small chuckle escaped his lips as he opened to the front page and began to read. He sat there waiting for the first customer to enter.

_______________________________

Stiles parked his jeep in a spot not to far from his intended destination. He slid out if his car all ungraceful awkwardness gone. He then marched down the sidewalk, like a madman on a mission.

His whiskey colored eyes blazed with wicked glee. Rough winds whipped around him, autumn leaves dancing among them. It was as if an unseen force echoed the young mans determinant disposition for sweet, sweet revenge. The hunger knawing in the unseen air.

Behind him his friends arrived within minutes. Lydia, Jackson, Ethan, Danny, Allison, Kira and Liam left their cars trying to keep up with Stiles. They could not miss this.

Within those minutes he came upon the door to the  _Whispering Woods Cafe & Bookstore. _Stiles glee morphed into something akin to an inhuman demonic smile. It was right out of a horror movie, excededingly vile, creepingly sadistic and completely disturbed.

 _"Time to play"_ Stiles giggled as he placed a pair of glasses on. He took a breath as his long fingers carressed the handle, tediously opening the door and crept inside.

__________________________________

Derek Hale stood quietly, sorting the books in his possession as instructed. It had been a relatively slow evening, maybe sixteen or so people arriving and leaving over time. Though Derek had never admitted it, he liked reading, it had from time to time helped him to relax. He was so consumed in his work he hadn't notice the incoming customers. It wasn't until a achingly familair scent practically smacked him in the face did he look up.

There was Stiles swaying into the shop. A shit eating grin was plastered on his face. Derek was so caught off guard the stack of books he held, fell with a few resounding thumps. Stiles continued into the shop completely ignoring Derek's intense gaze.

"Heeeey Meredith, hows it going?" Stiles playfully bantered as he adjusted his frames.

"Stiles, always a pleasure" She retorted back. "What can i get you? The usual?" 

"Nah, I'm feeling _sickingly sweet_ today." Stiles hummed. "How  _about_ a cinnamon roll?" Stiles answered after acting like he was deep in thought. 

While Stiles was busy ordering a cluster of people entered. Derek quickly moved over to the register, almost as if he was trying to put a barrier between them. His wolf instincts were howling, something had his hairs standing. A deep chill slithered up his spine, it was like before. He was the prey, an unseen gaze watching him, the real predator torturingly **_hunting him_** slowly. 

The cluster of people took seats, each one watching intently like they were at the feel good feature film. Two even went to order for themselves, while others stayed messing with their phones. Stiles on the other hand grabbed his order, turned and began walking toward the older man. 

Derek tidied up his area, trying desperately to keep remove the sense of unease. 

 _Why am I so damn nervous?_ Derek thought as he fidgeted with his clothes. His heartbeat never sounded so loud, he could almost feel the blood in his veins running. 

"Hi Dude" Stiles purred as he set  his plate down on the counter. 

"Stiles" Derek quickly replied, trying to regain his  composure. 

"Don't call me that." Derek said after a moment.

"Maybe" Stiles pouted back, resting his arms on the counter, leaning ever so closer to him. 

Without another word Stiles took the Roll in his long fingers and began examining it. "Looks good, huh?" Stiles commented off handedly.

"Yeah" Derek replied as if he didn't care.

"It's just so  ** _big_** , so **_warm_** and  ** _tasty_**." Stiles sighed eroticly. Catching Derek's attention fully, a red blush creeping up his face. Knowing exactly how his words sounded, he took a bite, lips touching the pastry with a gentle caress. 

A filthy moan escaped him as he tasted the treat. Derek physically squirmed, clearing his throat and trying fruitlessly to look away. Derek was trapped, unable to focus on anything but the way Stiles feasted. His mouth and lips working to fit the massive curl in. Sticky, sweet, white glaze mixed with Stiles saliva, leaving it smeared on his mouth and several connecting threads when Stiles parted from it ever so often. The scene was bad enough but adding Stiles self made orgasim porno audiotrack made it a milliom time worse. It was so obscene, Derek actually felt good that there wasn't any children present. 

 _ **This is bad, this is bad, this is so bad. But i can't look away**. _ Derek thought as he squeezed his legs to repress the issue forming between them. It became worse when the scents of arousal, raging hormones and precum plundered his senses.

 

While the seduction of the century was going on, the others watched on completely enwrapped in the show going on. Each of them had look of horroried awe, completely caught of guard like Derek at their friends apparent sex appeal.

All of them had a deep blush, each leaking arousal and suprise as they watched on. They guys all seemed to be trying hide their  _growing_ issues. 

"Have you boys decide what you want" Meredith inquired as she came to check on them.

" _I'll have what he's having_ " Ethan brokenly whimpered out.

"Ethan, we're going to the restroom" Jackson squeaked out quickly.

"What" Ethan replied absent mindedly. 

"Bathroom. NOW!" Jackson practically hissed as he grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him away. The seat scrapped against the floor as Ethan caught onto his boyriends plan and hurried to follow him. A door eventually slamming shut, followed by more banging.

Meredith sighed as she left to complete their order.

Danny got up, leaving in a hurry mumbling something about seeing Brett. Kira was practically hyperventilating, Allison grabbed her and left too. Yelling about dropping off Kira and then heading to see Isaac's. Liam practically broke the table as he watched on. Theo Raeken walked in just then, entering into something eye opening. A second later Liam pounced, literally lifting a very shocked Theo (he yelped like a little girl) up and out the shop. 

At the was left was Lydia and Meredith who decided to ignore the two idiots behind them. Instead opting to have a conversation about everything and nothing at the kitchen.

 

Stiles was working the hell out that Cinnamon Roll. He licked his lips, using his tongue to clean the growing mess around it. Even his long fingers were coated in the glazing, the milk colored sticky material coating them with every bite. It was so bad Stiles couldn't even fix his glasses, that had slid down his nose. Even his fucking glasses were helping max out the total sex appeal, turning it up to eleven.

Derek was so gone.  _Who knew food could even be used this way_ , Derek choked deep inside suddenly very thirsty and over heated.  _I will never look at a Cinammon Roll the same ever again,_ Derek whimpered inside.

By now half the treat was gone. It was as ravaged as Derek felt inside and out. Stiles was cackling internally like a eichen house patient. His fervent desire for payback holding back his inner panic. 

 ** _Alrighty, time to bring this bad boy home_** , Stiles thought as he placed his partner back onto the plate before him. He cleared his throat forcing Derek to meet his gaze. Whisping evergreen hazel locked with blazing amber whiskey as Stiles began to close up his little show. 

"Man that was sooooo _good_. I can't remember the last time I've had something so _filling_. I couldn't even get the  _whole_ thing in my mouth, it was so  _huge."_ Stiles practically moaned, breathing heavy like he just ran a marathon. A soft shade of blush crept from his face down his pale neck _._ _Oh god, that neck!_ It went past his constellation of moles, and kept going down until it disappeared into his flannel.

"You're uh, um." Derek mumbled pointing at the mess on Stiles hands.

"What?" Stiles smiled freigning innocence. "Oh look at that, I'm a mess. I guess i was lost in the food-gasm. Ya know?" 

"Yep, uh huh, yeah." Derek chocked out. "Why don't I get you something to help clean yourself up with?" He continued on as he cleared his throat trying to get as far away as possible. He looked around finding a red cloth, he then turned to move out.

Before he could even away move Stiles beat him to it. "No, no. No need, I've got it" Stiles grinned as he lifted his gooey hand. Leisurely he took his fingers one by one into his mouth. Laping at the tacky material, siphoning off as much as he could. Derek's jaw dropped, his mouth slack open as he watched on. His face appeared excruciated, like he was seeing water in the desert for the first time. His tongue grazing his lower teeth and bottom lip, anguishing for just a taste. 

Stiles finished purifying his hand, a twinkle in his eye as he grabbed a cloth clutched under Derek's palm. He wiped his hands just to be sure and placed it back into Derek's hands. Stiles grabbed on Derek's shirt pulling him in over the counter as Stiles leaned forward. 

"I hoped you like the show. The next time you try to wheedle your way into my pants like that, just remember who the hell you're dealing with." Stiles heralded, his breath ghosting against Derek's ear. It sent a shiver up Derek's spine making him tear the cloth between his hands, the ripping sound echoing through the shop. "Don't mess with a fox Der, well get you every time." Stiles finished, kissing the older mans check as he let him go.

"Meredith, Im going on a smoke break!" Derek yelled swiftly as he awkwardly scampered around the register and out the door. 

"Oh im sure you need it" Meredith chuckled gently to no one in particular.

A moment or two passed, Stiles eventually turned and walked back to the table the others had been at. He took a seat and just sat there, completely still and silent. Lydia a little worried joined him at their table, flipping her strawberry lock as she took her seat.

"You okay, there fabio?" She asked gently as she checked her nails.

Another moment passed, Stiles took a deep breath and screamed.

" **OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the scene from  
> When Harry Met Sally, go look it up its hilarious. Also imagine Stiles "Oh my God" at the end, as the way Kazuma yell it in Konosuba


	7. Claudia Stilinski's Words of Wisdom aka Get your head out of YOUR ASS NOAH!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the Sheriff reveals a sinister force lurking in the not so far distance. After a confrontation Stiles and Noah are left divided. With an unexpected intervention from Claudia, Noah begins to realize how bad he has been as a dad and begins to reevaluate things. Thank to Claudia and her degree in bad assery as a wife, mother and general human being there might just be hope....just maybe.

Noah Stilinski sat at his desk as he examined the folders before him, a somber expression deep on his face. This was bad, dozens of reports kept piling in over the past months, there was a serial rapist on the loose. 

Over and over victims kept coming in of people of diffrent ages, races, gender, sexual orientation and class. The same thing again, all they remember was being out some on a date, some with friends or just going to the store. The victim would eventually be alone for split second then nothing. The only mercy the victims had was that whatever drugs were used left them with little to no memory of the incident. 

This unsub was smart, capable of leaving little to no evidence. Meanwhile, the victims were left with just enough to know what was done to them. The biggest signiture left was the symbol. A mark which translated to something that made his blood run colder than death. Noah looked on in horror at  the pictures, the symbols marked on each victim. The rune that simply translated, meant "Mischeif".

 

Finally done looking at the horrid evidence, pictures and testimonies the Sheriff scooted back from his desk and quickly left his office. The buzz of the bullpin calmed his mind, seeing Tara and Jordan joking with the other deputies reminded him that good people still existed. Even Deputy Haigh' bitching and griping at his desk over paperwork eased away the terrors still fresh in his mind. 

He was almost free and clear, when a Officer Johnson came rushing in. Having been on the force for so long, Noah Stilinski could tell just by the look on his fave this was bad. "Well shit." Noah sighed as ran over to Johnson to find out what fresh hell came literally running in.

It was more bad, than good. There was a new victim. She was only sixteen, a sophmore at Beacon Hills High. She had been a virgin, a quiet simple girl who would never be the same. Despite how mousy or weak she may have seemed she was a fighter. She had heard about the attacks, unfortunately while in an empty parking lot she was attacked by her car. Somehow she fought back before the drugs took, she had the unsubs blood and skin under her sharp nails. She had seen him, the perp was a "him", young early 20's, light skinned, above average height, spikey dark hair. 

She was so strong, while still clearly upset, she was able to relay all that she could. How the man tried to rape her after she felt a prick and then the haze. It was her screaming and ensuing schermish that saved her in the end. She mumbled about how ut was just her luck, she was about to have her first date. It was in a few day with the sweetest guy, when all this had to go and ruin it. 

With assurances from the Sheriff, the young lady finally felt safe enough to rest. Noah knew she was in good hands as Melissa McCall came in to check her vitals. Thoroughly dismissed he exited the hospital room into the ajoining hall to process all that he had come to learn.

Noah began to sort the information in his mind. It was slowly coming together but it still felt like something was missing. A key peice lurking somewhere right under his nose. The features of the unsub formed in his psyche. He could help but picture Derek Hale as he paced the halls of the hospital. He knew deep down Derek was not the perp, but still somehow the young delinquent kept popping up in his thoughts. 

It most likely had to do with the information another deputy had passed onto him earlier. Stiles, his own son and that Derek Hale. No, he couldn't believe even the idea. The feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach smashed into the forefront of his mind. Was it the idea of them together that made him feel this was or was it the infamous Stilinski pride? 

The squeaking of converse caught Noah's attention as his very son in question came into view. He looked worried as he strutted over closing the gap between father and son. 

"I was so worried, I heard from the Tara you were here. So i came as fast as i could before she could finish explaining." Stiles huffed as he hugged his dad. "I almost had a panic attack, you guys scared me."

"Im fine son. I can't say the same for the poor young lady inside but im okay." Noah sighed as they parted. 

"That's good, i mean its not good, good cause of what happened to the girl and all. Its more like sad good. Is that even a type of good. Maybe? Yes. No. Yes. Im gonna say yes." 

"Everything is fine. Not exactly fine but fine none the less. Listen Stiles i need to talk to you son." Noah sighed.

"Really, thats good me too." Stiles smiled hesitantly.

"I know about you and Hale."

"Oh, wow word really travels in this town." Stiles huffed annoyed by this. 

"Yeah" Noah grumbled 

"I guess that saves me having to tell you. Although i would've preferred to have done it myself with a meat-lovers to distract you. Ya know to cut the awkwardness and tension." Stiles babbled as he wrung his hands together.

"Listen dad, i know Derek doesn't have an exactly spectacular relation to you but I've gotten to know him a little over time. He really is a good guy, i know it. I can just feel it" Stiles smiled softly as he felt the warmth grow inside his chest.

A sad look spread across Noah's face as he listened to his son. This wasn't going to be good.

"Listen son, I don't want you to see that Hale boy again. He isn't a good man Stiles. On top of that he is too old for you and I'm pretty sure he is just using you son."

"How can you say that. You don't even know him, you only have an extremely _biased opinion_ of him." Stiles counter calling it just as it was.

"Either way son, I care about you, I know what im doing. I've heard you out and I still dont trust him." Leveling his son with a look worthy of a Sheriff. "I have my reason's and you just don't know him like i do." Despite having said all that he could see in those amber eyes, Stiles still wasn't convinced.

"It's not that you care, or that you dont trust him." Stiles countered still working to the answer. The Sheriff turned and walked away done with this conversation.

"You just don't believe me." Stiles gasped in disbelief as his dad walked further away.

"Mom would've believed me" It was those words that cut through all the noise, completely freezing him in his tracks. By the time he turned around Stiles was gone. Leaving behind a heavy pain far worse than anything he could imagine. _What did I do_ , was all he could think as he too walked away.

 

 ____________________________________

Hours later, Noah Stilinski sat in his living room staring at a bottle of Jack Daniels nearly empty sitting in the table. The conversation replaying over and over as he sat there in silence. Stiles had gone to be earlier, they pair moving about the house in complete silence. 

It was horrifyingly familiar to see how quiet Stiles had become. In the drunkin haze the long locked away memories crawled to the surface. 

_"Daddy?" Little stiles squeaked._

_"What?" Noah sighed_

_"Are you sad?" He mumbled._

_"Gee what ever gave you that idea?" Noah snarked back_

_"Cause you're crying daddy" Stiles sighed_

_"Oh am i now?" Noah slurred annoyingly, turning to look at his son who was holding a pillow in his arms. "did you ever THINK MAYBE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" He yelled as he abruptly stood up knocking his chair over which sent his bottle topling over and crashing into the floor below._

_Time seemed to slow down around them. As the chair fell hard, the glass shattered, spilling its contents and shards onto the floor. A young Stiles gasped hard, his little eyes rolled back into his head as his body went ridged. The tension left his body and crumpled to the floor, shaking and spasiming, the panic attack ripping through his tiny nine year old form._

_Noah screamed as he dropped to the floor trying to save his little boy._

_" **What have I done** "_

 

_Melissa gave him a thorough bitching out the next day and the threat of child services of he didn't change. Scott sat by Stiles bedside the entire time, playing games to pass the time. He looked sad and eventually said how he thought the Sheriff was a good guy but maybe he was wrong. That one, that one definitely hurt._

___________________________________

_"I need you to listen to me!" Stiles sighed_

_"I am, son" Noah groaned as he put on his belt._

_"No you're not, im trying to tell you something dad. Im trying to come out and be honest about who i am. This is hard for a twelve year old to do and i just need you to understand. Dad, I'm Gay!"_

_" **Not dressed like that** " He snorted back as he left for work._

_As soon as he stepped into work the entire precinct just stared at him like he had just killed their favorite puppy. Even the perps and criminals were judging him with their gaze. Before he could utter a syllable the room erupted into chaos. Everyone was yelling at him, throwing things and accusations._

_In the end Tara had kicked him out and told him to talk to his son. If not there were at least 20 cops willing to shot him and twice as many willing to quit if he didnt._

_He found Stiles at the Martin's two hours later. He was greeted at the door by a very disappointed looking Danny Mehealani, who looked just about ready to punch him. Followed by an even angrier Lydia Martin who actually did slap him.....HARD. After a being lectured forever he finally got to see his very upset son who was already half way into his second pint of rocky road._

____________________________________

_"You just dont believe me." Stiles chocked out._

_"Mom would've believed me"_

_"Mom would've believed me"_

_"Mom would've believed me"_

_"Mom would've believed me"_

_"MOM WOULD'VE BELIEVED ME"_

_The memory echoed over and over, filling his head with pain._

Noah sniffled, soft tears betraying him as he wished for the one person who knew what to do. The one person who could always steer him in the right direction and call him on his bullshit when he needed it.

"I need help, Claudia. I don't know what im doing without you. What am i doing wrong?" Noah asked the vacant room as he slipped into the darkness.

 _______________________________

"Well for starters your acting like a asshole" Claudia Stilinski's voice wrang out, clear as day. A moment later she appeared walking into the living room like as if she did it everyday. Noah could only stare gobsmacked at his long dead wife as she plopped onto the fluffy sofa. She was the picture of health dressed in a simple pair of jeans, sneakers, her favorite amber pendant and buttoned up red flannel. Her dark choclate hair cascaded onto her shoulders catching the incoming light, surrounding her in a halo. 

"Are you done waiting for a dentist exam cause sorry to tell you pal but im not liscenced. I however am authorized to kick that cute butt of yours and tell you when said butt has become your new means of communication." She babbled as she smacked his chin, closing his gaping mouth shut. 

"Sorry honey but that's not attractive. I should know, I married you." She teased .

"I'm never drinking ever again." Noah groaned as he tried to turn away. 

"Never, say never." Claudia mumbled "Ughh i sound like a belieber, dear god." She groaned as she began to examine a magazine titled Moderation. "At least subscribe to a little thing, i don't know called _**Moderation**_. See it's easy and there no monthly charge to worry about" She teased sarcasm dripping off her tone, wiggling her eyebrow as she displayed the very magazine in her hands.

"I told you to kick that habit and trust me you are gonna get bitched out for the better half of an eternity for that."

"Are you real?" Noah whispered in disbelief.

"Seriously, that is what your going with?" Claudia sighed petulantly oddly like their son. 

Noah just nodded an affirmative like he was talking to a child.

Undeterred his wife just looked at him, amber eyes clearly conveying how much of an idiot he is. "No, hey how's the afterlife? Care to share your info? No questions about your mom? My mom? St.Bigglesworth of Cuddlesburg?" She listed off throwing her legs on the couch with a look of clear annoyance.

"If not, we could always talk about what i caught you and Bobby Finstock doing freshman year" she sing songed causing her dear husband to practically trip on thin air. 

"Okay. Okay. **_Okay_** , it's you. ** _It's you._** " 

"That's what i thought." She hummed. "Noah, Noah, Noah i thought by now you would know not to question me. It was literally in your vows. I am-" Claudia smiled.

"Always right" Noah finished a small smile tugging onto his face."I can't believe you're really here. Is this a dream?" He chocked as he came to sit on the carpet before her.

"Call it what you will, but you asked for help, so here i am." Claudia explained as she turned to look at him. "Someone out there must really like you." 

Noah was speechless as he examined his late wife. She was glowing, more and more he saw Stiles in her. When her amber eyes met his azure ones they simply looked at each other. They conveyed so much without even speaking a word, so much that was left unsaid. 

"I don't know what in doing" Noah sighed eventually. 

"Yeah, no shit." Claudia sassed

He just looked at her with hurt and confusion plastered all over his face.

"Well you don't!" She continued on "Noah, no one ever really does." That comment earned her a look of pure disbelief from Noah.

"Name one person who does?" She smiled the challenge clearly thrown.

"Nelson Mandela" Noah started

"Special circumstances, he had time to plan"

"Jesus" he said next 

"Pfff he had help, said so himself"

"Sherlock Holmes" Noah growled

"Not a real person..... i checked, extensively"

"Elvis" he continued sounding desperate

"Puh-leeeeease, he so winged it"

"You" Noah commented softly, which earned a laugh from Claudia until she saw  face.

"Oh, you're serious" she remarked dumbfounded.

"Claudia" Noah sighed

"John" She rebuttled using his middle name to catch him off guard.

"Yes, I'm included smarty pants" She groaned cutting her husband off before he could comment. He moved over to the couch from the carpet coming face to face with her.

"How many times do i have to remind you honey. Life is messy, its not some equation, or a case, or riddle with a definite answer. Its like art, you work with what you got and deal with what you make of it. Once you've made a stroke of the brush you can never take it back. There is no do over but you can reshape it, so it becomes something more beautiful than what it was before."

"It's not that simple" Noah huffed petulantly crossing his arms like an angry child. 

"Yes, it is. You just don't like the answer." Claudia countered.

"I could always read you like book so don't bother lying to me." She chuckled as she got up to pace. "Besides that, I'm here to set things right between my two asshats. Who I still love.....for now."

"Is what i did so wrong?" He asked in disbelief.

"You didn't believe in him. You basically turned your back on him, just a few to many times." Claudia said bluntly. "So yes, it was wrong."

"He doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't know the things that i know. He doesnt know Hale like I do." Noah argued "He's too trusting, he'll just end up getting hurt."

"He has became a wonderful, loving, wise young man who see's the best in people despite his cautious observations to the contrary. He isn't stupid, Noah. He is no where near as nieve as you fooled yourself into thinking he is." She rebuffed feircly as she paced further around. "If he does end up getting hurt, if this does go sideways. Then that is _his_ choice."

"He's just a little boy" Noah sighed defeatedly as she came to rest behind the couch. She leaned down with a sigh and wrapped her arms around her husband from behind him.

"Our little boy isn't so little anymore honey. He hasn't been for a very long time." Claudia whispered tucking he chin onto Noah's shoulder. "Not after all he's seen, all he's been through. While you were drowning in Jack Daniel's and grief, he was sadly learning how the world works a bit too soon. He may have your Stilinski name and charm, but the Gajos blood and fire run deep in my boy. He knows what he's doing, it's you who needs to catch up. I know you haven't been perfect honey, but there is still time to change things." Claudia sighed.

"Stiles, Stiles doesn't need a Sheriff. He doesn't need a man in uniform, with a legion of cops behind him and a shotgun handy at a moments notice. Your precinct proved that when you botched his coming out."

"He need his father, he wants his dad. He needs the man, who feed his very pregnant wife rocky road at two in the morning, just so i would stop crying about that stupid vase i broke. He needs the man who held my hand as my memories slipped away and reminded me everyday that someone loved me."

"He needs you to hold him tight on days when things get tough. When he loses faith in people and in the world."

"For you to make him believe that his heart will go on, even when his heart breaks or he loses someone he loves."

"You have to believe in him, even when he might not believe himself and the world is screaming that he isn't capable."

"Don't be his guard dog, you can't protect him from everything. Not forever, and i know that sucks. So comfort him from what you can't, be his sanctuary, his safe haven. And if you can't be that, then you better fight like hell is at your door, for the one who can be. And yes even if you don't particularly like him."

"If our boy see's something in him, then you better give him a chance to prove himself. If he happens to step out if line at least you'll have your side arm handy." Claudia chuckled as she released Noah from their hug.

"Promise me, Noah" Claudia sighed as she  turned, moving to leave slowly.

Noah could only watch as she inched closer to the front door. 

"If nothing else, let this be the last thing i ask of you, as your wife, as his mother." Claudia repeated as her hand grasped the handle and turned it down. 

The simple clicking of the lock reverberated through the suddenly silent room. As she opened the door, it revealed a sliver of voided white beyond, she tentatively looked back one last time and smiled.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you, too" Noah choked out holding back tears. 

Her smile brightened, a chuckle escaping her lips. Finally she turned and with a deep breath opened the door further, stepping into the void.

"Good, Now go fix it dumbass." Her voiced echoed as she disappeared into the incoming light.

_________________________________

Noah woke with a start, the room dark and silent. _It was so surreal_ , he thought as he sat there. The cushions his only comfort in the eeriely quiet room.

"Was that real?" Noah whispered asking no one in particular.

He eventually sat up with a groan, the vision of his wife still haunting him. Her voice, her face, the smell of her perfume and smile still so achingly clear. He covered his face with his palms trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. He failed, they still came even as he rubbed his face to erase the proof of his crying.

After he was sure the tears haf stopped, he got up and walked toward out. Just as he stepped out into the hallway a gleam caught his eye. Unable to ignore it, he moved over without thinking. Upon further inspection he let out a gasp when he found out what it was. Sitting there on the stand next to the door sat Claudia's necklace. Shining in a mysterious light the amber pendant sparkled. Suddenly Claudia's voice echoed in his mind.

_"I love you. Now go fix it. Dumbass"_

As always,  _Claudia was always right_.It was time to stop acting like an idiot and get to work. If he didn't, he didn't even want to know what she would have waiting for him on the other side. Even more so he owed it to his son. After everything that's happened, he had a lot to make up for. 

With the pendant now in hand, he slowly climbed the stairs. The images of his family slowly passing him by the further he ascended the stairs. He reached the tip of the stairs and turned clutching the pendant for strength. He came up to Stiles room, took a breath and cracked open the door. 

Peering inside he found his son asleep. His  son's face red and puffy likely from tears, more evident by the tissues and food containers strewn across the floor. He had done this, he made their little boy cry. It was then, he made a silent promise to himself.

Tomorrow, tomorrow would be different for sure. Tomorrow he would **_believe_**.

 

 

 

 


	8. Compromises and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale family makes an appearance. Laura, Cora, and Peter tease Derek; while a chat with Mama Talia and Malia help Derek realize maybe, just maybe his feelings for Stiles aren't so superficial.  
> Meanwhile the Stilinski men have a heart to heart and come to an understanding. Chinese food is had and tears are shed....Shut up your crying!

Derek sat at his counter reading manga from the latest shipment of books. Wishing the day would just end, he continued to read on.  Meredith was taking orders from a few cops getting their daily sugar intake. Despite himself, Derek became addicted to little manga series, the Elegant Yokai Apartment Life. After having worked here for a month, this manga was easily working its way up to a ppae in his top 10 list.

He smiles as he read Yushi Ibana arguing with the little perit, Fool. He looked up monetarily as the conversation across from him caught his attention. Meredith stood at her counter before the two cops, their backs to him.

"So Meredith, how has Hale been treatin ya?" The first cop whispered. "Gotta ask, cause you know delinquents like him. Always getting in trouble. You shouldn't have hired him, it'll probably come to bit you in the end." He sneered.

"Yeah, has he been any trouble for you? Guys like him just call all sorts of bad.  You say the word and well kick em out of here for you Ms.Walker." The other cop continued a smile on his face.

Before Derek could even feel hurt, Meredith's voice cut through. Unseen by Derek the two deputies smiles faded into fear.

"Deputy Haigh, Deputy Simmons, let me make one thing perfectly clear" Merediths voice hummed practically dripping with honey. Suddenly the room became cold and eerie, a dark presence consuming the room. Even from where he sat Derek could feel her banshee aura.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I do not need two  _men_ , to protect me. Even more so that is not only my employee but my friend you are speaking of. I will not tolerate that sort of ignorance within my shop. Derek Hale may be many things but he is for sure a good man and the next time you think of bad mouthing him,  I may just have to releave the police force of the discount i am so generous to give you." Meredith hummed her voice sharp and ice cold, taking an otherworldly tone to it. 

The two cops quickly apologized and ran out the door. Meredith without a work continued  on as if nothing even happened. Derek looked on, still dumbstruck at what just happened. Their eyes eventually met, they held a silent conversation in that moment. Meredith simply smiled with a cocky grin and winked. Derek nodded back as she turned back to her work, signalling their silent conversation was at an end. Derek was happy, he couldn't help but grin at his badass boss. He returned to his manga finding the perfect words to convey how he felt. 

In that simple text, the words seemed to glow and read as such:

_"Thank You"_

 

A buzzing and chime at his side caught his attention. His phone lit up revealing a new text coming in. It was from Stiles. Maybe, just maybe, today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 

Peter, Laura and Cora Hale sat outside the Hale Manor sipping lemonade and tea as Derek's SUV pulled up along the dirt road. The three Hales without looking at each other agreed to give their family member hell while they could. _That's what he gets for not visiting more,_ the three thought in unison. They sported matching grins as thier brother slash nephew exited the car and marched toward them.

The three were caught by suprise upon looking at Derek. He seemed to be almost smiling. 

 _This was gonna be good,_ Peter Hale thought as his  _dear_ nephew inched closer.

 

" _Hey, Derek_ " Cora hummed sarcastically 

" _Hi, Der-Bear_ " Laura cooed annoyingly

" _Hello, dear nephew"_ Peter smiled wickedly

 

Derek froze like a deer in headlights as his uncle and sisters greeted him. His faint smile melting back into his usual blank mask and scowl. Derek grunted out a simple "Hey" as he ascended the small steps up the porch. Immedietly the trio locked onto Derek's scent a faint trail of sweet happiness, electric excitement and warm contentment. Genuine smiles appeared on their faces, for the longest time those precious aromas seemed to be nonexistant, it was a small ray of hope. One that was greedily welcome, unspoken by any of them, they chose to act as those nothing had changed.

"Oh ho ho" Peter gleamed "Someone's in a sour mood today...." Peter teased as he took a sip of his tea "Or am i mistaken?"

"I don't know uncle peter" Laura answered freigning ignorance. "He looks like Derek, scowls like Derek, smells like Derek" She listed off as she pretended to examine her little brother. 

"I don't know Laura, i say we have a hung jury. He looks like my dear nephew but that smile is throwing me for a loop." Peter replied a smile reflecting said nephews small grin.

The four of them stood there in silence, a batlle of wills taking place. The unstoppable force against the immovable object, after an extended void of silence, Derek simply freigned ignorance and continued on. Just as his hand reached the door handle and pulled it open, Cora's voice caught him. 

"Derek, have you eatin today?' Cora questioned cooley. 

"Yeah, i suppose so. Why?" Derek groaned.

"Just wondering." She chriped "Have any _dessert's_?" 

While she sat guaging her brother's reaction, Derek heart began to beat faster, heat running up his face onto his ears. 

"I-I dont know what you're talking about" Derek stammered out as he wretched the door open and quickly stepped in, disappearing inside.

 

"Cinammon Bun" Cora simply stated knowing her words would reach her brother's hearing.

As if it was a magic spell or hex, a small bang and crash could be heard inside. Unseen by the three, Derek tripped and fell, having been caught off guard upon hearing the words. 

Peter and Laura sat gobsmacked, mouths hanging open comically. They watched as Cora with a single finger wiped off a stray tea drop across her bottom lip. Her gentle fingers glided across her porcelin skin as she collectd the stray drop; her hand coming to rest beside her face. She sat gracefully, flicking the drop away like as if she was Mary Queen of Scotts, herself, the others completely entranced. 

Cora without a word got up from her seat, pulling out her phone. She began texting quickly, moving down the porch without even looking up. Before she reached the curb, she  stopped turning to look back and smiled "Newbs". She then continued on her journey without another word.

For a stretch of silence Peter and Laura just looked at each other. Both completely at a loss for what just happened. A second later the two were scrambling, the clinking and clacking of the table and its contents filling the open air. The pair raced after her leaving dust in their wake as they called her name.

"Cora!"

"Cora!"

"CORA!!!!"

 In a battle of the immovable object verses an unstoppable force, why be either, when you can just be the thing they both fear most.

* * *

 

Talia Hale watched Malia Tate, as she sat at a large oak table by the bay window of the second floor. Both were enwrapped in their weekly humanity sessions. Todays session was a cross of meditation and visualization.

After years of being a coyote and hiding in the woods Malia agreed she needed them. It had been hard at first, being human again, after so long. Not only had her own mother began hunting her down, Malia still was coming to terms with her adopted mother and sisters deaths, on top of Peter being her real father. Not to mention bringing Henry Tate into the know.

Talia had been there through all if it, over time with many accusations, tears and yelling it was getting better. Especially now that both her dad's were together and happily married. Their shared grief kept them together, helping those ugly bleeding wounds fade into the faint scars of yesterday. Now they had a family,  now they were family.

Talia couldn't help smile and chuckle lightly as she watched her niece. Malia's left eyebrow twichimg above her closed eye betraying her struggle. The poor girl struggling to sit still and focus, Talia knew she shouldn't laugh. But she was Peter's sister after all. She took a sip of her tea, when her son appeared from the stairs.

"Oh Derek! Hi honey, how are you?" Talia smiled as Derek entered further into the room. 

"Hey" Malia threw in dryly as she kept her eyes closed, choosing to continued focusing.

"Hi Mom. Malia" Derek replied as he took a seat across from his mother. 

"What's wrong?" Talia hummed causing Derek to stiffen in his seat. "Usually you never visit unless something's going on" She continued on as she sipped her tea. A knowing look loaded into her gaze, all of which was aimed at her son. Mother's intuition or alpha instincts, whatever you call it. She knew her only boy needed her.

"Mom" Derek sighed after a moment of hesitation "I don't know what im doing".

He bowed his head in shame, hands firmly pressing into his calfs. A pair of gentlye hands cupped his face and lifted him up. Now eye to eye with his mother he found her gaze open and loving. The sincerity shook him to his core leaving him speechless. 

Talia's smile widened as she moved her hand up to rub her son's hair. "Then let's figure it out." She said as she peered over to Malia, eyes still closed, who had began listening in (not) subtley.

"Together" 

* * *

 _ **He is a fool** , _Malia's inner Coyote huffed  raising her head, after listening in to most of the conversation.

 _We know that, but he is family. So we love him anyways......no matter how stupid he is,_ Malia groaned eerily soundling like Peter. 

 _ **Why does he not just claim the potential mate and get it over with** , _The Coyote mused, etherial tail swaying behind her as she laid gracefully within her mental world's field.  ** _Many others must have seen the potential by now, if he does not hurry another suiter will come and claim him._**

 _True but with humans it isn't as simple. They need to be courted, wooed and cottled. They want the dumb dancing around and useless preening feathers,_ Malia sighed.

They both looked on through Malia's iridescent blue eyes. They shared a completely done look at Derek's pleight. As Erica would call it her "Resting Bitch" face would be on high. 

Malia could feel the force of her Coyote's eyeroll.  ** _If they cannot provide warmth, food and protection. They might as well not even bother. Tell our brother i said as such and if he does not finish this soon, I will end it for him._** _She sighed annoyed and done lowering her head onto her paws to continue resting._

* * *

 

Talia was laughing inside so hard. A chuckle or two escaped her as she listened on. Derek looked completely frazzled, despite the scowl on his face trying to hide his unease.

Despite his history, Talia knew that look. Even with his obvious obliviousness to it or dedicated ignorance to it. Talia knew what was happening.

With every growing detail of their encounters and conversations so did Derek's smile. His facade was breaking, chipping with every moment he spoke of this amazing young man. 

"Oh honey. I looks like you're in love." Talia sighed dreamly. Star's shinning brightly in her eyes.

The complete shock on Derek's face was priceless. It was like someone learning the world wasn't flat. The complete horror, realization and disbelief fighting all at once,  Talia almost wished she had popcorn. 

Just then Malia let out a groan of frustration that echoed across the room. "Oh for the love of Lupa"  

 Talia and Derek could only gaze in shock at her sudden outburst. She raised herself from her position, turning, revealing a face that screamed NO MERCY!

"Do you like him?" Malia asked simply her tone, totally done with it all.

"What?" Derek inquired caught off guard.

"Do. You. Like. Him?" She repeated slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"Y-Yes but-" Derek answered

"No, buts! Can you keep him warm?  A shelter? A cave? A den? Can you provide him food? Protection?" Malia counted on, cutting  off Derek from his excuses. 

"Yeah" Derek affirmed quietly as she ranted on.

Talia could only watch on proudly as her niece went on. She was on to something, and Derek looked like he was actually taking it to heart. 

"Don't say it like a squirrel! You pansy rabbit." Malia commanded getting in her cousins face. "Say it proudly! What are you a cub? Come on say it like you mean it!" She continued on smacking his arms as if to spur him into action.

"Yes, I can! He. Is. Mine. I love him!" Derek belted out rising from his seat standing firmly and strong. Chest heaving he stood infront of Malia with pride. A quick moment later, he realized what he just said.

Talia swore she heard something break as she examined her son. Derek practically was steaming as he came to accept his confession.

"Hey" Malia snapped as she snacked Derek on the head. 

Derek came too looking at her. "Don't over think it. Now go get him!" She dictated beginning to shove him away. 

"Go. Go. Go. Let's move it! Get out of here your pissing me off" She kept on as they  eventually reached the stairs. Before Derek could even get a word in Malia kicked him downhe stairs with a "AND DON'T COME BACK TIL HE'S YOURS".

"YOU JUST KICKED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!" Derek's voice replied from downstairs.

"YOU'LL HEAL" Malia countered as she walked back to the table. She promptly sat down across from Talia and took a treat from the plate that had been ignored.

Talia balked at Malia, flabbergasted at this new developement. "What? He was being annoying" Malia sighed as she munched ona rice crispy.

"Nothing." Talia chuckled recomposing herself. "I think today's sessions is over. Now how about we practice an old past time, hmm?" Talia teased as she took a cookie from the plate.

Malia could only look on with trepidation. "Like what?" 

"Let me show you, how to mess with your father. My dear, dear little brother seems to be overdue, don't you think?" She smiled wickedly.

Malia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 

"Where do we start?"

* * *

Noah Stilinski sat at the dinning room table waiting and thinking, time mercilessly ticking by. After their fight things had been strained between him and Stiles. Despite hid attempts Stiles slippery nature somehow keep him three steps away from him. No matter how much he tried he would alwayd miss Stiles by meer minutes. After three days of it, quiet frankly he was sick of it.

Noah sighed as he sat consumed in his thoughts. How hard could it be too catch his own son,  seriously he is a Sheriff, what is the deal?

 _Come on John, you've gotta do better than that!_ Claudia's voice chastised in hid head. He would practically see her judging him woth those beautiful whiskey colored eyes.

He looked over examing the room, hoping for divine intervention or inspiration to smack him in the face like a jack hammer. It was then a pamphlet appeared in his vision thoroughly moclimg him. 

"That'll work" He grunted as he straightened up in his seat. 

30 minutes later his secret weapon sat at the table. The delectable scent wafting through the room trailing through the house like a tracking missle aiming for its target leaving no place to hide. A set of squeaking echoed through the house. The floor boards betraying his son's reaction to the food's enticing call. 

"That didn't take much" Noah grumbled "Why didn't I try this sooner?" He chastated himself as he began to open his food.

A few moments later he felt another presence enter the room. Like a hunter in the woods, he moved slowly, not to scare his target away. In many ways Claudia and to an extent Stiles were like deers. Easily spooked at times but when riled up they were a terrifying force of nature. 

As Noah lifted the food to his mouth, Stiles came into view. His soon had full bitch face on. His dead gaze locked on the goods that appeared to have personally offended him.

"Is that what i think it is?" Stiles hissed.

Noah answered by moving the food even closer to him. White carton now firm in hand and chopsticks readt, he pulled the food ever so closer. 

"Don't you dare." Stiles gasped like a parent to their child. Noah like a child petulantly ignored him. It was working Stiles couldn't look away, he was trapped.

"Noah Jonathan Stilinski, don't you dare put that lo mein and sesame seed chicken with soy sause into you front trap." 

With a wickedly mischievous grin, Noah placed the food into his mouth obnoxiously. Over exadurating the act of tasting his chinese food. As he chooed he lifted a brown paper bad that suspicouslt reeked of Curly Fries and Chinese food.

Stiles squinted his eyes hard like as if his vision alone could kill. "Alright you've got my attention"

"Good" Noah vocalized around the food still in his mouth. With a quick swallow and exhale, he motioned for Stiles to take a seat.

Stiles slowly moved toward his seat, taking it at the same pace. He looked uncomfortable and unsure as he took the bag and opened it to reveal his curly fries. He tentatively took a bite, then two, until he had a handful thrust in his face.

Taking his chance, Noah cleared his throat, shifting in his seat as he prepared to make his speech. Stiles stilled in his feast at the noise, freezing mid bite with his deliciousness hanging out of his mouth. Seeing his chance slipping he took a leap and hoped for the best.

"I'm an ass" Noah announced sadly. The hanging fries stopped his son from commenting. Very quickly they disappeared within seconds as his soon looked on in disbelief.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Stiles drew out in disbelief now free to speak.

"Just hear me out okay. Im sorry, you needed a dad, not a cop, and I acted like an ass. You've needed me to be a dad for a good while and I've been doing a piss poor job of it. If you wanna see Hale...Derek. I lost the right to say whether or not you two see each other." He apologized.

"You've always had your own way of looking at the world and it's never failed you. You call people out for their shit and see the best in them, even when no one else will. I should've believed in you and I'm sorry."

Stiles listened intently, unshed tears filling his eyes. 

"So i won't stop you from seeing him but if you will indulge me. Can you at least humor me and go on one date with someone i choose. Just once. I just want you to know you have options and put me at a little ease. Please?" 

Stiles not trusting his voice nodded his head,  recieving a smile in turn. A phone ringing disturbed the moment, breaking the spell. They both know it would be work, needing something.

"Okay" Noah sighed in relief as he left his seat, standing for a moment as he ruffled Stiles hair. "Just remember if you need me, im here son. No matter what,  I'll always love you, my little Mischeif." With an exhale he grabbed his food and turned to leave.

 

"What changed your mind?" Stiles asked softly, stopping Noah in his tracks.

"Your mother." Noah admitted with a chuckle. "You know what we always used to say." He sighed as he left Stiles to process.

"Mom was always right" Stiles said to noone as he opened his chinese food and began to dig in.

"Thanks mom."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. A Price Worth Paying For Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes a trip to get help from the only person he trusts. However the price he pays might be more than he's bargaining for. But seeing Stiles, even a disgruntled Sheriff and the entire police force might be worth it.  
> Especially if Ms.Sheryl had anything to say about it.  
> Meanwhile a sinister force creeps closer as more and more victims are uncovered.

Minutes after leaving the Hale Manor, Derek found himself waiting outside the one and only hope he had left. Knowing it was now or never, Derek rang the doorbell. The chime almost like the last bell signaling the end times, it felt like it as the door clicked open. Standing there in all her glory, even if she was only dressed in her Pj's, was Erica Reyes. Her blonde curls cascaded down over her grey long sleeve, that was a few sizes too big, leading to a pair of black shorts.

"Stealing Boyd's clothes again?" Derek smiled.

A judgey eyebrow raise was her only reply as she began to shut the door.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Derek panicked as he began pushing the door to keep it open.   

Even though Derek has superior strength for some reason Erica was actually giving him a run for his money. At hearing his apology the young blonde bomb shell stopped and waited giving him the chance he needed. 

"I-I need h-help" Derek admitted squinting his eyes at how desperate he was. Her curiosity finally peaked, she opened up the door, taking a better look at her best friends disheveled appearance. He _clearly_ needed a drink.

"Bambi-eyes?" Erica wickedly smiled

"Y-yeah" Derek admitted weakly 

"Finally, thought you were never gonna figure it out" She sighed with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hey!" Derek protested

"We've got a **lot** of work too do!" Erica said seriously ignoring Derek's chirp completely. "I'm calling in the squad! Vernon cue the damn 80's montage!" She shouted inside as she grabbed onto her friends arm, dragging him inside as he screamed "Oh crap!"

* * *

 

10 minutes later Erica, Meredith, Laura, Cora,  Isaac, Boyd, Henry, Peter and Malia were at the mall traveling like a swarm of locust. Derek could only sigh as he was dragged from store to store trying on diffrent attire. 

Somehow the rest of the Hale family arrived 40 mimutes after, in a little store with Talia leading the way. The vibrent powerful alpha held a sickeningly sweet grin on her face. Despite her overall friendly appearance Derek somehow felt even more afraid.

The quaint store helped calm him being decorated in hues of blues and greens. The family filled the couches like spectators for a show as a select few perused the store for outfits.

Derek felt like a ken doll as they threw clothes at him. "This is the price I pay?" Derek mumbled as threw out the next outfit. He went from Biker Bad Boy  (Peter and Malia's choice) to Buisness man (Erica's choice) to Nerdy Hunk (Laura's choice) as time went on, even somehow ending up in a superman costume (Talia's choice). That particular one sent everyone crazy as they commemted on how unfair how much he looked ridiculously like the Man of Steel. Talia despite her inner strength ended up laughing hard as the others went on.

As if struck by inspiration Erica let out a scream that could only be described as orgasmic. She was literally surrounded in a ray of light as she floated a few inches off the ground. Everyone could only watch as she rode out her divine inspiration. 

"How is she doing that?" Derek asked himself as he stared in horror. 

"Alright everyone time to leave them be" Boyd's gruff voice boomed capturing everyone attention. "Babe, who gets to stay?" 

"Auntie, Cora, Malia and Laura" Erica sighed erotically as she drooled slightly at Derek. She loved her main man so much right now as she watches him herded the remaining Hale's away.

Peter protested until Henry Tate, in his wisdom, grabbed his husband secretly in an inappropriate spot. Peter lost all his fight as his husband began peppering him with kisses and promises of very, very naughty things.

It never ceased to amaze them how Henry could leave Peter a drooling mumbling mess. It was especially hilarious whenever Peter tried being evil, all it would take to stop him was a look or touch from Henry. Peter would go running for the hills or melt on site leaving Henry to drag him away for Lupa(God) knows what. The door closed as Henry literally dragged a love-sick Peter, out across the floor.

* * *

Laura, Talia, Malia, Cora and Erica sat patiently on the little couch of the pristine store as they waited for Derek's final look. 

"So he finally got his shit together, huh?" Laura chuckled as she munched on a thing of chips she got from the mini food stand. Cora began paying attention as she munched on her twizzlers.

"Yeah, I kicked him down the stairs to motivate him." Malia sighed as she stole a few chips from her oldest cousin. 

"That was funny to watch" Talia smirked as she opened her popcorn.  "So all joking aside, does anyone know anything else about this young man?" 

"His name's Stiles. He's a senior at BHHS, his dad is the local Sheriff and he is a non-lowkey genius. He helps at the station and works part time between the library and apothecary shop his mom used to own." Erica smuggle answered as she partook in a few of her auntie's popcorn.

Everyone looked at her like she'd grown two heads. Erica looked bewildered for a moment before her smugness bled through.

"I did some recon when we ran into his friends Lydia, Scott and Jackson. They are very protective of him and for good reason. He's been through a lot, he is so precious. Lydia and I particularly hit it off. We're going shopping next weekend on Derek's tab." She explained as she sat back waiting for her ken doll to appear.

"I remember him" Talia said soberly, "his mother died a few years ago when he was ten. I attended the funeral, Claudia was an amazing woman, no suprise her son turned out the same." 

"If so then its Stiles dad who's got it out for Derek. He keeps arresting him for petty stuff. Man this outta be good." Laura chuckled as the realization hit her.

The five women comtinued on their various conversations as Derek got ready. Meanwhile Derek was almost done slipping on his attire as his mind wandered. 

 _ **Nervous?**  _his wolf questioned.

_Yeah, he answered._

**Why?** the Wolf inquired further.

_Because I'm not sure, he replied._

**_Why? Potential Mate is_** _ **no good?**_  the wolf asked, sitting at full attention in Derek's mental landscape.

 _No that's not it_ , Derek answered. _It's me_.

 _**We** _ **_will be good. Prove ourselves. Be strong._ **

**_Show mate we are worthy. Then mate will be_ ours. ** Wolf reasoned simply, his tail swinging happily.

 _You always were of few words but its not that simple,_  Derek countered.

 _ **Then make it simple. Be worthy of our mate. Mate is more than worthy, unlike the other before him. We know it.**_ The wolf commanded with a sense of finality. He laid down curling in himself, done with the conversation.

"If you say so" Derek mumbled to himself as he slipped on his boots. He looked over himself in the mirror and actually smiled at his appearance. 

"Be worthy" Derek sighed to himself as he turned and exited the changing room. He took a deep breath as he turned the corner and exited into the common area where his mom, sisters, cousin and bestfriend were waiting.

As he came into view, all five women froze. Everyone's mouths droped open as the spoke at the same time.

"Oh..." 

"My..."

"Dear..."

"Fucking..."

"God..." 

Talia immediately broke out in tears, causing everyone to panic. She was a mumbling mess, as she took tissues from Laura to wipe her tears. Cora held her mom's hands as she blew her nose.

"You just look so handsome" she mumbled.

"Thanks, mom" Derek sighed handing her another tissue.

"I gave birth to Clark Kent!!!!" Talia cried out. 

"Mom, really!!!" Derek shrieked in embarrassment as Maila and Erica chuckled.

"You're like a sexy college professor" Talia shouted through her tears. Laura and Cora looked like they busted a gut at hearing that.

"MOM!" Derek cried as his face became red. His pleading went unheard over the girls laughter at Talia's words and Derek's emberassment.

_This was a bad idea...well not so bad. Maybe a little emberassment wasn't such a bad price to pay for love._

_After all this was a price worth paying for. He just knew it._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's outfit:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=tyler+hoechlin+outfits&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwi2uLXOob_gAhUG06wKHWmSBJAQ2-cCegQIABAB&oq=tyler+hoechlin+outfirs&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.1.0.0i13i30.11560.16778..17569...0.0..0.119.1791.2j15......0....1.........35i39j0i8i30j0j0i30j0i67.WGM03i-sxtk&ei=6nxnXLabD4amswXppJKACQ&bih=616&biw=360&client=ms-android-americamovil-us&prmd=niv&hl=en#imgrc=_4uY7guW0Va8pM


	10. A Price Worth Paying For Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the last summary lol, here comes some awkwardness, as Derek enters the Lion's Den and its not the Sheriff he needs to watch out for.

To say Derek was nervous would be the literal understatement of the millennium. After calming his mother, Talia Hale, the mighty indestructible and unwavering Alpha from crying like a new born; they headed over to their final destination. Now standing in front of the Police Station, his nerves began to get the better of him. Despite having been here many, many, many times before this time felt monumentally different.

This time it was not a prison of sorts, the center of his annoyance or a place of defiance to be stood up too. In this very instance, it was a lions den; a terrifying matrix of choices and if the wrong one was made his literal ass would be full of bullets. His mother, sisters, cousin and best friend watch from a far (the cowards) sending helpful whispers of reassurance and love. With a deep breath and a prayer to Lupa, herself asking for protection, strength and guidance; he released the building pressure, bouquet of flowers in hand and took the first step into the unknown.

* * *

 

"He's gonna die" Malia deadpanned as she opened yet another bag of chips.

"Malia!" Talia scolded, looking up from her seat in the Camaro.

"What?" She frowned "It's true" she replied throwing another chip into her mouth.

"I have no idea how anyone could ever question if she was Peter's." Erica cackled as she joined the coyote, leaning against the car watching in fascination.

"No doubt, sorry cuz. But you definitely inherited Uncle Peter's tact." Laura added as she leaned onto the roof from the other side of her car. A smile graced her features as she twirled a small Iris she stole from Derek.

"I think that's more of her coyote than it is our dear uncle and his creepy tendencies" Cora sighed from her spot in the back seat as she texted Lydia everything.

"Give me those!" Talia bemoaned as she snatched the bag from Malia. Erica just laughed harder with the other's joining in as they watch their alpha stress eat.

"MY CHIPS" Malia cried as she watch her Alpha Auntie munch on her precious snack.

 

* * *

 

 

The Sheriff's Station was bustling as usual, Officers, Criminals and Citizens all moving about in their own chaotic rhythm. The too loud ringing of the phone lines tore into Derek's hearing as he entered the building. The smell and taste of burnt coffee, over used ink, gun metal and rabid human emotion punched him hard. It felt like time slowed as he got further and further into the lion's den. Everyone's eyes locked onto him, every cop in uniform, perp under arrest and people in between. It was no surprise to see Derek's figure within the walls of the station, while usually escorted by a uniform, the true difference was his appearance.  

His usual unkempt nature that held a sort of primal edge was now sleek and primed. His bad boy grunge was now movie star hunk and super model professor all rolled into one. Even cops who were usually comfortable to ignore him were entranced by this sudden transformation. People dropped their jaws, paperwork, phones and everything in between as he passed on by.

The only person seemingly unphased was the receptionist who sat at her desk like the guardian of a kingdom, a welcoming familiar face. Luckily and unluckily enough he happened to know this particular face, Ms. Cheryl Anna-May Boyd. A fiercely frightening and motherly member of the Boyd clan and Erica's future auntie-in-law if she had anything to say about it. The woman was tough as nail, strict as a general with the mind of a dirty old man; all the while soothing your pains and reminding you just how capable you really were.

"My, my, my doesn't someone look nice?" Ms.Cheryl smuggly commented as Derek came to stand before her. 

"Good evening Ms.Cheryl" Derek mumbled, blush spreading across his face as she examined him. Her knowing eyes and all to keenly eerie senses even set his family on edge at times and now was even worse as that smug grin bloomed into a devilsh smile.

"Its about time, and nice flowers" Was all she said after a moment, leaving it at that, as she ringed for the Sheriff. 

Derek gaped stunned at her comment, she simply winked with that wicked smile, completely ignoring him as she began to type away. "I need a drink" Derek growled quietly, he didn't like being this nervous. Just as he turned a cup of water came into view, turning further Ms. Cheryl simply grinned smugly at her computer screen.

"You said you needed a drink." She sing-songed calmly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Derek mumbled off-handedly.

"Well if you wanted something with a bit of a hit, I could always punch you in the face, if that  helps." She cackled as she continued her work.

Derek simply took his cup, walking away mumbling as he began his wait for the sheriff. Several of the cops began whispering only deterred when Derek himself glanced at them with a look of annoyance. Luckily a moment later the Sheriff's office door opened, The man in question and his son appearing as they exited his office space. Father and Son shared a look of suprise on their faces as they caught sight of Derek and his current attire.

Before either of them could get a word out, Derek marched forward and cleared his throat. Stopping a few feet from them Derek took a deep breath and thought a silent prayer as he open his mouth and took a leap into the unknown. 

* * *

 

To say Stiles was stunned was an understatement, there all decked out, cleaned as polished as fuck was Derek. He looked like the type of professor you would purposefully get detention for just to be able to stare at him for a few more hours. 

The conversation between an obviously panicking Derek and a stoic Sheriff went completely unheard as Stiles was stood stunned. It was only when the Sheriff gave Derek his blessing to date Stiles that his attention came front and center. 

 It was too much, it was all too much until his senses were filled with white and the scent of flowers. Standing there with the cutest hint of a smile was Derek, his bunny teeth peaking out ever so slightly. Stiles immediately recognized the flowers as White Chrysanthemum's and Iris's. 

"Hopeful Love" Stiles whispered as he took the offering from Derek. 

"I hope you like em, Meredith helped me pick them out so i wouldn't screw it up." Derek admitted shyly, his hands pushing into his pockets seeking some form of protection as he stood there. 

"I love them" Stiles whispered in awe as stars seemed to appear in his eyes. 

Derek's faint grin widened into a full smile, awe's sounding off from on lookers as the two just stared at each other.

The Sheriff clearing his throat broke the spell, both of them turned to him awkwardly caught off guard. 

"Hale" Noah commented. 

"Yes sir" Derek answered.

"I expect you at my house this weekend, no later than 5pm." The Sheriff stated with no room for argument as Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Understood. Is there a specific meal you would like? I could make Prime Rib?" Derek said nervously. 

The sound of a literal glass shattering echoed through the now silent room. 

"What?" Noah gasped a serious look crossing his face, just his son gasped in horror. Somewhere in the onlooking crowd Jordan parrish could be heard cursing.

A moment passed when suddenly the Sheriff wrapped an arm around Derek with a grip that could rival an alpha. Derek was suprised as the man began to question him on his opinion regarding meat. He moved them along step by step, getting more delighted at Derek's favored opinion to meat. The man looked close to tears as he welcomed him to 'the family' and began a whole new topic of how soon he could marry his son. The last thing everyone saw was Derek and the Sheriff as they entered his office,  to "iron out the details". The door closed on Derek's worried face with a resounding thud.

 

"What is happening!!!" Stiles cried out as he stood with the others dumbfounded at the current turn of events.

Without missing a beat, Stiles gave the bouquet to Ms. Cheryl and marched forward to enter the office finding to his horror the door firmly locked.

"Dad" Stiles chuckled as he continued to try opening the door to no avail. "Very fun now open up."

"Dad, I know you can hear me! Open up." Stiles huffed humer leaving him as the door remained closed. He began knocking rapidly, turning the knob annoyingly as a small bit of panic settled in.

"Derek open the door" Stiles commanded lightly as he continued his attempt to enter.

"DAD, OPEN US THIS DOOR!" He yelled comicly as he began pouding away trying im vain to unlock the damn door. 

"DEREK, DEREK DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE THREATENS YOU WITH HIS MEAT! Oh god now that image is in my head! DAMMIT ARE YOU LISTENING! DO NOT GIVE IN!" Stiles yelled as he began trying to pick the lock.

Everyone present began laughing as they watched Stiles fight to get in, almost in a Jim Carey fashion. Laughter filled the bullpin as Stiles continued on, screaming threats and promises of retribution. 

Unseen by the others as the commotion grew a dark figure stood in plain sight as he watched on. A deeply disturbing smile appeared as he walked away. Despite this minor setback, he knew he was still closer than ever to his prize. He disappeared into the exiting crowd his Beacon Hills PD badge glimmering in his uniform as it was caught in the light of the evening sun.


	11. Darkness has come again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from the two love birds, the mysterious figure haunting Beacon Hills edges closer to his goal.

Annoying, it is all so annoying. Day after day he has watched him, hour after hour he has been patient, biding his time. Keeping his distance as the boy has grown into the man he see's now. He wants what is his, his beautiful little spark. He looked at the images that covered his walls, the various pictures all of his love. Some as old as from the day he first saw him at 10 years old, the brokeness, the defeat after learning his mother had died not two feet from him. Oh it was maddening to be so patient. The room was his only salvation, the single window illuminating the covered walls of his angel. He could just imagine it now, as walked further into the room toward the table, his alter to his prey.

Oh the look on his beloveds face when finally makes his move. He could feel the front of his pants tighten at the thought, the horror, the suprise, the hopelessness when he realizes there is no escape. He could picture it now the fear in his whiskey colored eyes, the blood on his lips as he screams, burised and beaten skin. The deep purples gashes of the bruise, the cold blue of the ruptured cells and angry red flesh, the colors swirled in his mind. His blood boiled inside, breath becoming heavy and slow. His wretched mind teased his body with wicked thoughts of his beloved. He could hear the screams now, the begging, the pleading for mercy, for help. His body became taught as a jolt of pleasure coursed through him, the pressure in his groin now a anguishing indulgance screamed for release. Ever the Sadist he rubbed himself against the tension, grounding himself painfully until he couldnt take it anymore, with a swift motion he ripped off his clothes. The tattered cloth of his uniform hung around his ivory flesh as he finally, finally sunk into his self-gratification.

His muscles stretched and contorted with each movement, every graze and stroke over his body sent shivers through him. The memories of his victims amplified his hedonism; their wimpering cries and attempted negotiations. The echoing screams as he entered them, as he became one with them and made them his. He could still feel the internal heat, the soft yet hardness that their bodies provided. He was so close now as the images flashed by, the coil of his sybaritism tightened, burning like a heated poker, fighting to break free.

As the tenstion built to its zeneth, he quickly grabbed his dagger and in a swift motion cut into flesh. His wounds weeped crimson and ruby as he sliced over and over until he began to roar in pleasure, his body erupting a release of white, gushing over and over as the blade kissed his skin. 

He stood in his fluids and tattered clothing, scarlet streams and milky droplets littered over him in speratic markings. The dagger in his left hand gleamed in the sunlight, drips of blood fallin from its surface to the floor below. This would be the knife, the instrument used to enter his chosen. Just a little longer, just a little longer and he would have all the power he need to claim what is his. Even with the Hale in the picture it mattered not. He would have his prey, his chosen one, his ultimate climactic end.

Soon, very soon, Mischeif would be his, even if he had to have him Dead or Alive.

An inhuman smile cracked over his face, as if possessed he began to laugh. A shallow, empty, disturbed laughter that echoed throughout the room. His limbs twisted and curled grotesquely as he leaned back in his howling. Even the light itself seemed to retreat from his presense in its absence the room filled with darkness, he could feel his time drawing near. 

No one and nothing would stop him, No one would deny him.

Not now, not ever again, like she had; that woman who dared to claim to be his darlings mother.

Just like with her, he would remove anyone who stood in his way. 

For Darkness has come again. 


End file.
